


A Tacit Acquiescence

by Sunsetter



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Canon Compliant, Criminally Underused Characters, Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Female-Centric, Lesbian Sex, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 14:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11784879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunsetter/pseuds/Sunsetter
Summary: Despite her best efforts, Zara Young failed to get a job at "Jurassic World". Little did she know that she would soon be given a second chance.





	A Tacit Acquiescence

It’s not happening. By now it was fairly obvious. During the first ten minutes of the interview, Zara even dared to think this was in the bag and that the other applicants might as well go home. Call it a hunch, mixed in with a little arrogance on the side. But as the talk progressed, Ms. Dearing seemed slightly less enthusiastic with each subsequent question. It wasn’t anything on her part, of that the brunette was certain. Sometimes these things don’t work out. And unless she was horribly mistaken, this was one of those times. The woman for whom she was meant to work glanced at her resume one final time and then put it aside.

“Thank you for coming, Ms. Young. We’ll be in touch,” the redhead concluded with a slightly forced smile.

Zara nodded in acknowledgment and rose to leave, but paused mid-way. _To hell with it,_ she thought. “I’m not getting the job am I?”

Dearing glanced up from the CV of the next candidate in surprise. “Well... there are still more applicants to...” she began, only for the “Oh, come on” expression Zara had to put a stop to her excuse. She sighed and put down the resume. “No. It doesn’t look like you are.”

Zara was surprised to feel relief. She could handle not getting the job, but the uncertainty and some underlying sense of being disrespected that she felt by being kept in the dark was irritating, to say the least. At least this way she could fully devote herself to the next opportunity. Though she was still curious if she could’ve done something differently. “I see. Any particular reason?”

“Well...” Dearing started and then paused for a second as if to decide if she should really be that frank. And for whatever reason, she chose to indulge the brunette’s curiosity. “The position is for my personal assistant, as you know. And with that in mind, there’s really needs to be some... chemistry between us.” No sooner had she said that than she noticed the mildly puzzled look on the brunette’s face. The very next instance Claire seemed to regret her hasty choice of words. “I, um... I just need to be sure we’d work well together – is what I meant to say.”

“Surely you’d only learn that after you’ve hired me?” the brunette challenged with playful smile and an arched eyebrow. The friendly banter that would’ve been inappropriate a moment ago now came naturally, as there was no risk of jeopardizing her possible employment. The redhead however, seemed a bit uncomfortable.

“Yes, I... I suppose there is some truth to that, but-- ”

Realizing she had overstayed her welcome, Zara finally got up. “It’s quite alright, I understand,” she said amiably. It was strange the woman rejected her because they didn’t click, because Young was starting to feel quite the opposite. If only they had spent less time on formal questions and more on friendly banter, things could’ve  worked out differently. But it was not to be. “Thank you for your time, at least. Good day.”

“Good day, Ms. Young.”

 

 

*

 

Zara walked slowly amidst the bustling crowd. She glanced around absentmindedly, still thinking about the interview. Somehow, walking away from the building was a lot worse than actually being told she’s wasn’t being hired. It felt a little bit like some walk of shame – like she had failed. And that didn’t sit well with her. She knew by this time tomorrow she will be back to her usual, confident self but at this moment she was feeling quite dejected. A full hour must’ve passed as she strolled through “Jurassic World”, until someone bumped into her, interrupting her thoughts. She glanced up, and in distance saw the last ship of the day sail well across the water. She glared upwards in frustration, stopping herself from cursing with a lip bite. _Just great._

Luckily, she had reserved a room for the day well ahead of time, so she wouldn’t have trouble finding a place to sleep even with the ridiculous number of visitors. The only problem was she _really_ didn’t feel like staying. The fastest way to put today’s botched interview behind her was to leave the island, but that would clearly have to wait. So she made her way to the hotel, not even remotely in the mood for any of the attractions or exhibits. Even the lobby of the place she was staying in was swarming with people, so by the time she reached her room she felt as tired as she was under slept. Not even bothering to take her clothes off, she face-planted onto the king-sized bed and dozed off.

Several hours later she stirred, casting her gaze sideways to the window. The encroaching dusk indicated she had slept quite a while, which came as a surprise to her, given the noise coming from the visitors outside. Nevertheless, she felt slightly refreshed and even the somber feelings from before seemed to be waning. She got up and stretched, wondering if she should get something to eat. But she was for more in the mood for a drink than she was for a bite, so she decided to go to the bar instead. She grabbed her purse and left the room. Just as she finished locking the door, she turned around and bumped into none other than Claire Dearing.

“Ms. Young!” the redhead greeted her with a smile, this time a genuine one. “You’re staying here?”

“I am indeed, _Ms. Dearing,_ ” she enunciated emphatically with a smile of her own. Apparently, the redhead’s room was right across from hers _._ “And you can drop the formalities now that you’ve unequivocally told me to take a hike.”

“Oh, I’m really sorry that--” she began explaining, but Zara wasn’t looking to make her feel bad, only to resume the amicable talk they had barely started before. So she extended her hand in introduction, putting a stop to the redhead’s remorseful response.

“Zara.”

“Claire,” the other woman said, and accepted the friendly gesture.

Young was just about the invite her for a drink when Dearing’s tired look caught her attention. “You didn’t get off work just now, have you?” the brunette asked in bewilderment.

“Well...” Claire replied and left the rest unsaid.

“My god, I can’t imagine what keeps you there until nightfall. You know, I think you’ve made a huge mistake.”

“In not hiring you?” the redhead countered with a smirk.

“That goes without saying. I meant in interviewing for only one assistant. I think several would do better for your work load. Or... _one_ very competent one.”

Dearing chuckled at that, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. The silence grew awkward, as neither woman spoke nor set out to leave. Then Zara remembered why she’d left her room in the first place. “You wouldn’t be up for a drink, would you? After what happened today, I’d say you owe me one.”

“Oh, I thought... you’re not going with...?” Claire began, as her eyes darted over Zara’s clothes. For some reason she suddenly seemed uncomfortable. It took a moment to sink in but then Young realized what it was. Her disheveled hair, the creased and crumpled clothes...

“Oh, god! No, I wasn’t... I meant I don’t have a...”

“It’s none of my business, really.”

“No! I was sleeping!”

“Like I said, it’s none of...”

“Alone!”

Claire finally paused and looked at Zara with amused suspicion.

“I-I was feeling tired and I just sort of collapsed in my clothes. That’s why I look all... chewed out. Not because, uhm... yeah.” This drew a light laugh from the redhead and Young couldn’t help but follow suit. “It’s a good thing you reminded me, too. I’ll be back in a sec and then we’ll go, okay?”

“Yes, alright.”

A few minutes later a much more presentable Zara and Claire were taking their seats at the bar. The adjoining restaurant was fairly packed, but the bar was empty. And after waiting several minutes for the bartender to show up, they got a pretty good idea why.

“Somebody is getting fired tomorrow,” Dearing huffed in frustration.

“I know you can’t mean me, so I assume the bartender is next in line?”

“I just need everyone to do their part around here. I can’t have people...”

“Well look at you all bossy and in charge,” Zara quipped with a smirk. “If I didn’t know any better I’d say you were trying to impress me.”

“Now why would I do that?”

“I don’t know,” the brunette mused, not breaking eye contact for one second. “Why _would_ you do that?”

Another awkward silence but this time one-sided as Zara noted with satisfaction the slight blush on Dearing’s face. But rather than letting her discomfort rise, she broke the silence forthwith. “It seems we will have to act as our own bartenders. I’ll fix us a couple of cocktails.” She went behind the bar and grabbed hold of a few bottles, snatching a nearby shaker and pulling out some ice.

“I see you know your way... around... ” Claire slowly broke off, as she watched in amazement the way the brunette prepared their drinks. She juggled bottles around like she did this for a living, twirled the shaker like a cowboy with a revolver and in a ridiculously short time Dearing was presented with her cocktail.

“... a bar,” Dearing finished completely dumbfounded.

“My brother is a bartender,” the brunette clarified. “I picked up a few tricks.”

 _That’s an understatement,_ Claire thought, as she gazed at the drink garnished with a rose petal of all things.

“So, what is this called?”

“That... is a Raspberry Rose Fizz. Goes down a little too well, so be careful.”

“And the rose petal?”

“I don’t recommend eating it,” Zara jokingly said as she sat back next to the redhead. “But there are other things you _can_ do with it. For example, you can... suggestively glide it up and down your arm,” she continued as she did exactly that, “in case you’re looking to catch someone’s attention.” It may have been her imagination but she could swear the blush of Dearing’s cheeks was growing stronger by the second.

“I don’t think there’s much chance of that happening tonight,” the redhead noted with an abashed grin.

“Oh, I don’t know... there might be a stunningly gorgeous, fiercely intelligent and ridiculously talented would-be assistant somewhere nearby that you can practice on.”

Claire shook her head with a disbelieving grin, not even trying to come up with a response. Whatever small discomfort she felt on account of Zara’s playful comments would surely be gone at the bottom of the glass. So she took a sip and found it to her liking. And just like the brunette said, it went down smoothly. Before Young had a chance to finish her own drink, Claire stomped the glass on the table and jokingly demanded “Barkeep! Another!”

Zara chuckled and prepared a second glass, forgetting to remind the redhead she had only meant to have one. “So how long have you been working here?” she inquired as she returned to her seat.

“Five years or so. I seem to remember everything was a lot easier when I started. Now... I barely leave the island.”

“Am I to assume that leaves no time for a significant other?” Zara inquired, doing her best to downplay her curiosity.

“Um, yes, I... I mean the hours are just... and there’s so much to do,” she explained, each subsequent word more quiet. “I did go on a date recently, but that was just a disaster. I mean,” she spoke between two sips, “who wears board shorts on a date, honestly?” Zara was about to say something in response but the redhead continued. “And there was this thing, I sort of had an itinerary and... he didn’t, uh... it doesn’t matter really. What about you, are you seeing anyone?”

“I’m actually engaged to be married,” the brunette confessed, much to Claire’s surprise.

“Oh! Well, congratulations. How did you two meet? And if you say it was love at first sight, I’ll have to throw you to the dinosaurs.”

Young shook her head with a light laugh. “No. God, no. Alec is gay actually.”

Dearing started blankly and then her eyes darted to her glass. “I think I’ve had a bit too much of this, because for a moment I thought you said ‘gay’.”

“Yeah, it’s complicated.”

“What?! You tell me you’re engaged, you tell me that he’s gay and then leave me hanging?”

“See, if you had _hired me_ you could just order me to tell...”

“Zara!”

“Alright, alright,” the brunette relented. “I’m sort of his beard.”

“His what?”

“You know, the cover – as in ‘pretending to be in a straight relationship’? His parents are a bit hard to deal with and we figured a few years of pretend marriage and just as many pretending he’s getting over me after a divorce should give him some time to figure stuff out.”

“Wow, you’re some friend.”

“Flattery will get you nowhere with me, Dearing,” Zara said with pretend arrogance. “Oh, who am I kidding, flatter away.”

“I wouldn’t want it to go to your head, kind of like these cocktails have done to me. I think I’ll call it a night.”

Zara felt a pang of disappointment, but still nodded and followed suit. It wasn’t as if she was hoping that a drunk-off-her-ass Claire might reconsider hiring her (though she enjoyed teasing the redhead about it), she simply loved spending time with the other woman. Yet after tonight, she’d likely never see her again. As they approached their rooms, she realized how much she wished the night wouldn’t end here. It came as a bit of a surprise even, so much so that she started suspecting that there was more to her hanging out with Dearing than a simple desire for friendship. And when they finally arrived and the redhead’s azure eyes locked onto hers, she understood. As much as she jokingly suggested all night, she didn’t want anything _from_ Claire. She wanted _Claire._ She didn’t care how much of that was due to alcohol. All she needed to know was whether there was even a slightest chance Dearing could feel the same.

“Here we are,” the redhead acknowledged awkwardly.

A part of Zara wanted nothing more than to stand there mute and watch in delight as the other woman squirmed like a high school girl at the end of a date. But she knew she only had one chance at this, if she even had it at all. “How about a nightcap?” Young ventured.

“A nightcap?! Zara, you’re out of your mind. I’ve already had way too much to drink. I have to get up early and I’ll probably be a wreck.”

“Well... a goodnight kiss then?” the brunette suggested playfully, not really expecting anything to come of it. But Dearing erroneously concluded she meant a peck on the cheek, and seeing that as a sign to end the night, she took a step towards the brunette. In that infinitesimal moment as Claire leaned in, Zara  echoed her thoughts from the end of the interview. _To hell with it,_ she mused, and leaned in to steal a kiss from the alluring redhead. She pressed her lips against Claire’s, catching the woman by surprise. But that second where Dearing thought this happened by accident swiftly passed and she felt Zara _kissing her._ Not as a friend, not as a way to say good night, but as a message – a sign she wanted her. And every second Young’s impossibly soft lips spent in contact with her made that message clearer.

When the brunette broke this kiss, she was surprised to see Claire with her eyes closed and lips barely parted. She had half expected to be pushed away or even slapped, yet Dearing stood there like hypnotized. Zara had only began to wonder how much longer the kiss would’ve lasted had she not moved away, when the other woman opened her eyes and looked at her in mild confusion.

“Zara, why--?” she tried asking, but a finger on her lips put a stop to her enquiry.

“Still think we have no chemistry?” Young challenged with a smirk. Dearing’s mouth opened in an attempted response but it just stayed that way for a few moments before closing in defeat. “Thought so,” Zara grinned, and pulled the redhead in for another kiss. This time, Claire was no passive recipient but responded in equal measure. She was rapidly growing aware of a burning need inside of her, so when the younger woman pulled her into the room she didn’t even think about objecting. They stumbled through the doorway without breaking contact, barely remembering to shut the door behind them. Zara pinned the redhead against the wall as her hand traveled up the lightly clothed body. She deepened the kiss, softly parting Claire’s lips with her tongue. The redhead’s only response was a soft moan, yet when solicitous hands reached her breasts she gently pushed the other woman away.

“Zara, I can’t... I-I’m not--”

“Not into brunettes?” Young interrupted with a husky voice, knowing full well what Dearing actually wanted to say. “That’s okay, I won’t hold it against you.” With that she closed the distance between them and put a stop to a nascent word of protest by capturing the redhead’s lips once more. They made out for no more than a few seconds before Claire resisted again, this time only by breaking the kiss. But Zara took that chance to divert her attention elsewhere, and her lips made their way down the delicate column of Dearing’s neck.

“Zara, please... I... Oh, god... stop, please...” the redhead pleaded weakly, but Young was having none of it.

“Maybe later,” she responded between kisses and went right back to fondling Claire, eager hands exploring in sync with her impatient lips. Every touch and caress she laid upon the other woman tore down her resistance further and in no time at all Dearing’s protests became little more than reluctant moans. Zara took that as a sign, so she slowly led the redhead to her bed, not taking her lips off of her for even a second. Her deft fingers divested Claire of her clothing so surreptitiously that the other woman barely noticed, until she felt the clasp of her bra snap open and Young pushed her gently onto the sheets. Her white piece of lingerie hung in Zara’s hand for a moment, until the girl cast it aside, stepped onto the bed and began crawling towards the irresolute redhead.

Claire instinctively started pulling away, even as her eyes remained locked on the seductive grin of her would-be employee. A second later she bumped against the headboard and realized she had nowhere to go. Sara inched closer, her hands now on either side of Dearing’s form. She stared in the redhead’s anxious eyes, envisaging every sordid thing she’d like to do to her and wishing Claire could read her mind. But since that was in impossibility, showing her would more than suffice. Just as she came face to face with the redhead, a soft word put a stop to her advances.

“Zara...” Dearing breathed quietly, every doubt and reluctance made evident by her tone of voice.

Young paused. She had pushed ahead through what she thought were token signs of resistance. But something told her if the other woman protests now she should call the whole thing off. Her own evident desires and wishes were completely irrelevant if Claire truly did not want this. And though it would be a disappointment, Zara would of course respect her decision.

They stared at each other for a moment. And in that fleeting instance of time Zara was certain the next word from the redhead’s half-parted lips would be “stop.” She had almost decided to move away of her own accord when, to her surprise, Claire merely closed her lips. In lieu of a look of uncertainty and a behest to stop, Dearing’s visage now only held a shy smile. And that was a message enough for Zara. What consideration or thought induced the redhead to finally succumb was of no importance. What mattered is that Young was free to resume her conquest, which with a sensuous growl is just what she did. Her lips smacked against Claire’s, fingers buried in silky tresses. She kissed with passion, as if she meant to annihilate any doubt Dearing might still have. But for the first time she sensed no qualms in the woman. The response was a meek, almost tentative acceptance, yet with no room for doubt on whether she wanted this. And that only spurred the brunette onwards.

Her mind was ravenous, but her touch restrained. Gentle licks and kisses spoke of a need tempered by the desire not to the scare the redhead away. So when her questing tongue finally dared to probe further, it encountered nothing but yielding warmth. She explored the other woman as much with her mouth as she did with her hands, which at present slowly made their way down. The tips of her fingers trailed down Claire’s neck and then over the delightful freckles speckled above her chest. The gentle swell of Dearing’s breasts was far too tempting to resist, so her hands enveloped them in a tender grip, purposefully avoiding the tumescent nipples. The redhead’s torso arched slightly, like a desperate plea her mouth was too busy to voice. Zara acquiesced and squeezed each delicate nub until Claire moaned her approval. Upon hearing the sound, Young’s right hand slithered lower and the touch of her hand was soon replaced by the wet sensation of her lips that sucked the redhead’s nipple’s with renewed vigor.

Dearing felt a hand move past the hem of her skirt, immediately followed by a single digit that traced her sex through the thin fabric of her panties. She seemed to have trouble controlling her body as even here she pushed forward, eager for the touch, despite her intent to appear collected. But now that her mouth was free of Zara’s kiss, every sensation her body was subjected to was made clear by more desperate, if not louder moans. Young kneaded the redhead’s left breast, suckled the nipple of the right one and when she moved aside the now arousal-stained panties and entered the woman, the strangled cry from Claire’s lips threatened to reveal their lovemaking to the entire hotel. Zara’s hand immediately flew to cover her mouth, even as she continued fingering the gasping redhead faster and faster. The loose and pliant feeling of her sex soon welcomed two more fingers, and tiny rivulets of her juices trickled down her skin like a sign of gratitude.

Dearing’s chest rose almost in sync with Zara’s hand, breathing faster and faster towards an inevitable breaking point. When the brunette’s fingers brushed against her g-spot she knew she was only seconds away, but then to her utter shock Young pulled out of her, her lips simultaneously parting with the tender flesh of her breast. What little anger Claire felt at that moment was thoroughly clouded by lust, so when her lover brought her hands to her own lips and sucked them clean one by one – she could do nothing but stare in fascination. But Zara’s intention was only to tease and not torment, so knowing how close the redhead had come, she promptly pulled down her skirt and panties, leaving her completely revealed to Young’s admiring gaze. The brunette purred as her eyes absorbed the flawless body, before she dove down to devour Claire’s sex.

The arousal that had barely began dissipating soared back up, as Dearing clutched the sheets with her fists, desperately hoping this time there would be no stopping. Luckily for her, Zara’s only goal now was to drown her in unbearable pleasure, and the skillful motions of her tongue made that an inevitability. Claire was barely holding on to her sanity as every lick across her clit and every swift motion of Zara’s fingers send pulsating waves of pleasure from her pussy to every part of her body. She bit her lower lip in an attempt to stay at least moderately silent, until a deviously quick brush of fingers over the hypersensitive bundle of nerves deep inside her brought a keening wail from her throat. Zara’s first instinct was to get her to keep quiet, but her current task was far more appealing. So she quickened her motions and seconds later pushed her lover over the edge.

Claire’s body arched upwards, her sex tightening around Zara’s fingers. Her mouth was stuck in a silent scream as pleasure ravaged her slender form, until a few more thrusts of Young’s hand threatened to turn mind-numbing pleasure into pain. She weakly tried pushing the girl away, but the unrelenting lashes of tongue on her clit were sapping her of energy faster than she could handle. So it was up to Zara when the gasping redhead would be allowed reprieve and just as she thought she would pass out from the overwhelming sensations, Young released her.

Dearing slumped against the sheets, too weak to even keep her eyes open. She vaguely sensed the brunette move to her level, and soon felt her form beside her, followed by Zara’s hand pulling her closer. The feeling Young’s naked body next to her own was an alien, almost forgotten sensation. The career that had for a long time taken precedence in Claire’s life made it impossible to form long-lasting relationships and consequently the pleasurable warmth of Zara’s body had awoken a minute feeling of unease. She turned her head towards the brunette, expecting to see a smug smile of satisfaction on those gorgeous features. Yet to her surprise, the girl watched her with a kind of devotion that Dearing usually saw on people in love. _This is unbelievable_ , she thought with a headshake – only one orgasm and already she was getting ideas about Zara being in love with her. Next she’ll be fantasizing about marrying the woman.

“What?” Young inquired, the move arousing her curiosity.

“Nothing, I was just... it’s nothing, really,” Claire responded. But as Zara kept starting at her intently, another idea entered the redhead’s thoughts – one concerning reciprocation. That feeling of unease doubled as she felt an uncomfortable flush of heat rising in her body. “Zara, I’m not sure if... I mean, I’ve never--”

“Shhhh,” the brunette interrupted gently, placing a finger on the woman’s lips. “It’s okay.”

Claire’s eyes widened in surprise. Was it possible that Young could to such an extent sense her thoughts that she could immediately tell what was bothering her? It didn’t seem likely. Yet Zara seemed to know exactly what was going through her mind (like any good assistant should, Claire thought ruefully) and she soon proved it.

“You just stay there,” the brunette quietly told her “and don’t move.”

Dearing barely had time to wonder what her would-be employee was up to when Zara rose from the bed. Her svelte form proved a sight impossible to ignore and Claire watched the mesmerizing girl saunter over to the chair placed right in front of them. She slid out of her clothes with effortless grace and placed herself there, watching her lover with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Then she casually parted her legs and, still holding Claire’s gaze, her hand snaked down to her nether region.

Dearing gasped in surprise. The realization that the brunette meant to sit there and masturbate _to the sight of her_ brought back with a vengeance that pleasurable warmth that had only began dissipating from her body. The very idea that someone could draw pleasure from watching her and do it so unashamedly was inconceivable. But Zara kept watching her, her gaze traveling from one lightly freckled part of her body to another. Her hand moved between her thighs, fingers gliding in and around her pussy. She grabbed hold of her right breast, kneading the tender flesh and fueling the fires of her arousal. Labored breaths came ever so faster, the only interruptions an occasional irrepressible moan. The more Young stimulated her body, the harder it became to keep her eyes open. She felt an urge to close them and throw her head back, moaning and not caring if anyone hears it. But that sight – the sight of Claire Dearing lying there completely nude with a look of uncertainty, shock and lust upon her face – it made averting her gaze impossible.

Zara trembled. She was breaking, in a way she never felt before. The very nature of what she was doing and for _whom_ she was doing it seemed to multiply tenfold every sensation wrought upon her body. Just a light squeeze of her nipple made her cry out in a dangerously loud voice, but when the flat of her palm began grazing the apex of her sex and stimulating her clit, she cased caring about that altogether. The sky outside melted, the room itself dissolved and soon all that existed was pleasure and her incomprehensibly beautiful lover. She wanted her to feel it, for the two of them to connect and  for the rapid onslaught of mind-numbing sensations to somehow consume Claire just like they were devouring Zara. She imagined how she must look to the redhead, her naked form covered with a sheen of sweat as she made herself weak and vulnerable – all for her.

Claire watched enraptured, incapable of doing anything else but absorb the erotic sight unfolding in front of her. She felt her own arousal grow but the thought of doing something about it never crossed her mind. A girl she barely knew sitting there and masturbating for her was a scene that had robbed her of any control she had over her own body. She glanced between her thighs, at the fingers teasing and pleasuring in equal measure. The obscene, wet noises reached her ears and Dearing had for the first time felt a strong urge to take her place below the brunette and to replace Zara’s hand with her lips. The more she watched the stronger the urge got. Every moan and gasp from Young’s lips was like an illicit invitation – a desperate plea for a blissful release, one that only Claire could give her. And when she saw the girl draw near, her frail body on the very edge, she heard herself speak before she even thought to do so.

“Wait,” the word came unbidden, and in a startling display of self control Zara immediately stopped what she was doing. Her face was a mixture of mild shock and joy, as she watched Clare rise slowly and make her way across the room. The redhead moved with uncertainty, almost fear, but her eyes betrayed a desire that would not be denied. She knelt between Zara’s legs, glancing at her sex before tenderly moving the brunette’s hand aside. For a fleeting moment Claire was motionless, her mind reeling from the realization of what she intended, what she _wanted_ to do. She spread Young’s thighs reverently and not a second later her lips were on Zara’s sex.

The licks were slow, tender, setting a pace that would surely drive the brunette to madness. The brief pause that made her pleasure only slightly abate now served to reinforce Claire’s own ministrations. _She has no right,_ Zara thought _, no right to posses such skill with so little experience_. Maybe she had misjudged her. Perhaps the idea that the redhead had forsaken all carnal pleasures in light of her career rise was an erroneous one. How else could it be explained that every swipe of her tongue down the length of Zara’s pussy lips tore at the threads of her sanity? What other reason could there be for those dexterous fingers to reach inside her with such infuriating accuracy, stimulating the oversensitive bundle of nerves as if Dearing meant for the induced pleasure to be the death of her?

Whatever the truth, Claire did not relent. She ate the brunette out with a hunger she had never felt before. Senses ceased to function, thoughts remained unfinished  ̶  broken, meaningless. The only thing that Dearing was aware of was the taste, that ambrosial flavor that coated her lips and covered her tongue like an obscene award for her efforts. Sounds, likewise, no longer reached her. Zara could be moaning, screaming her throat raw and she wouldn’t know it – not until it happens. Not until the chair the brunette was sitting on was covered with that precious fluid and her thighs are quivering and she is begging – fruitlessly – for Claire to stop.

For how long she continued, Dearing would not later remember. But what would remain engrained in her mind was that first eager motion, where Zara almost humped her hand in a desperate attempt to come. She would recall the tightening of the girl’s sex, the spasmodic shaking of her legs and the juices that dripped down onto the chair. She would think back with embarrassment to her thoughts and the inexplicable urge to lick the chair clean. But what she would never forget was Zara’s smile when she looked up at her, making her feel as close to being in love as she ever came. Maybe it was euphoria, a mix of different emotions that amounted to something similar but at that moment it didn’t matter. Zara knelt down, face to face with her lover, and sought out her lips with a tenderness what caught Claire by surprise. She had expected fierce passion and demanding kisses. What came instead was a profession of all that Zara felt for her, and whatever that was, it made Claire feel loved.

 

*

 

It was a competition – how long they could keep staring at each other before one of them looked away. And the jury was still out on the winner. The two women lay half-covered with crumpled sheets. They remained there for a long time, until Claire broke the silence first.

“I think I should go.”

“Go? Go where?” Zara feigned ignorance.

“To my room, Zara. I have to be up early and--”

“Ms. Dearing, I couldn’t help but notice you’re under the influence of alcohol,” the brunette said playfully.

“Uh-uh?” Claire arched her eyebrow in amused suspicion.

“Well, I’m afraid I can’t in good conscience let you go outside in your condition.”

“You mean three steps across the hall?”

“Correct. It’s a dangerous world you see, and an individual as attractive as yourself must do everything they can to avoid unnecessary risk.”

“Zara...”

“Alone, inebriated...”

“Oh, my god! I am not--” she tried defending herself, even as every word from the brunette drew more and more laughter from her.

“... why, some unscrupulous individual could take advantage and _ravish you!_ ” Zara concluded dramatically.

“I see. And I suppose I’d be safe here?”

“Absolutely not. But here, only _I_ get to ravish you.” With those words she rolled on top of the amused redhead and put a stop to any further discussion with a preemptive kiss.

 

*

 

It wasn’t the daylight that had woken up Zara, or the sound of the thronging crowd outside. It was an uncomfortable lack of bodily warmth which had been with her the entire night. She patted the sheets at her side to make sure she wasn’t imagining it and sure enough, Claire was gone. Disappointment had barely began to set in when the sound of running water from the en-suite bathroom reached her and placed a satisfied smirk on her face instead. A moment later Dearing emerged, clad only in her white lingerie. She picked up her discarded clothes from the floor and then noticed Zara was awake. The beaming smile and mischievous eyes of the brunette were met with an averted gaze and a light blush.

“Morning.” Young spoke first.

“Morning.” The redhead dressed slowly and Zara was reasonably sure she was trying to hold back a smile of her own.

“How are you feeling?”

“Great.”

“Just great?” Zara demanded with joking glare of suspicion.

“Great, amazing, wonderful, fantastic, incredible... does that satisfy you?” the redhead replied amiably.

“Hmmm, somewhat. But a repeat of yesterday’s performance would satisfy me a lot more.”

The redhead merely shook her head with a grin and continued buttoning up her shirt. A few moments passed before Zara broke the silence again.

“So, any... regrets?” Though she tried enquiring nonchalantly, the slight undertone of trepidation was unmistakable.

Claire shot her a reproachful glance. “Come on, Zara. I wasn’t _that_ drunk.”

“No, I know. I just thought, maybe--” Young attempted backtracking, before the redhead grabbed her uncovered leg and placed a kiss on her calf.

“No regrets whatsoever,” she concluded firmly, laying aside any doubt Zara had about the previous night. She then went to the mirror across the bed, and began applying light touches of makeup.

“You know, I don’t have to leave today,” Zara said and did her best to conceal her enthusiasm. “I could stay for a few more days.”

“Well I would hope so, I can’t imagine how you’d go about doing your job as my assistant if you’re off the island.”

“Right, because... wait, what?” Claire looked at her from the mirror reflection, her smiling eyes the only response Zara got. “Claire, you wouldn’t... I mean you’re not...?”

“Is that what you think of me?” Dearing responded, for the first time since they met sounding a bit offended.

“No! Of course not. I just wouldn’t want what happened between us to--”

“Zara, you were by far the best candidate. And to tell you the truth that whole ‘chemistry’ thing was more of an excuse than anything else. The real reason I didn’t hire you was... well, you struck me as slightly arrogant.”

“And now?” Young demanded with a bemused smirk.

“Now I _know_ you’re arrogant, and I wouldn’t want you any other way.”

“Oh, so now I’m hired because you _want_ me?”

“Wh... no! You... ugh!” Claire exclaimed with comically exaggerated frustration. “What I’m trying to say,” she resumed calmly, “is that I have a good feeling about you.”

“I see. You know, that feeling...?”

“Uh-uh?”

“It’s called ‘orgasm afterglow’...”

“Oh my god!” Claire cried out with a grin.

“And it’s an unfortunate side effect of being eaten out...”

“I’m not listening!”

“... for hours on end, by a stunningly gorgeous woman. It usually goes away in a short while, but given my considerate skill, I think a few days are to be expected.”

“Zara, wasn’t there some mention of ‘modesty’ in your resume?”

“Modest? Me? Hm, I should think not.”

“Well keep joking, but you’ll be calling me ‘boss’ soon enough.”

“Oh, you’d just love that wouldn’t you?!” Zara said with mock resentment. “Bossing me around, ‘Fetch my coffee, Ms. Young. Cancel my appointments, Ms. Young. Remove your clothes, Ms. Young...’”

“Zara!” Claire warned, but couldn’t help but giggle together with the impish brunette. “Listen, I... what happened between us... if word of it got out... you’d be my employee...”

Zara rose from the bed, wrapping the white sheet around her slender body. Her playful smile was soon replaced with a more serious expression as she grabbed the redhead around the waist.

“You know I’m just teasing, right? I would never do anything to jeopardize your work here.”

“I know,” Claire responded barely audibly. Suddenly the fact she was late didn’t seem nearly as important as staring in the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. “Which reminds me... have you given any thought to where you’d be staying?”

“Hmmm, no, not really. Any suggestions?”

“Well, you _could_ just stay here. I mean, if you want to.”

“Why, Ms. Dearing... are you making untoward advances at one of your employees? This is highly inappropriate.” Claire glared beside Zara in amused embarrassment as the brunette kept teasing her. Young slowly drew her finger down the length of Dearing’s neck, her voice noticeably huskier every step of the way. “It’s a really bad idea, to be honest. One of my duties as your assistant would be making sure you’re doing your job to the best of your abilities. To provide you with some... _stress relief,_ as it were. And as much as I hate the notion of working overtime, I’d be _obligated_ to come over to your room and _fuck you,_ night after night, over and over and over,” Zara intoned with a lustful drawl and Claire couldn’t help but envision what brunette was so brazenly suggesting. “ _You_ wouldn’t get any sleep, the _guests_ here wouldn’t get any sleep... it really wouldn’t be fair to anyone. Are you absolutely certain this is what you want?”

Claire felt a single drop of sweat glide down her neck, as she swallowed and attempted to word a response. But in her present state she didn’t trust herself to utter anything remotely coherent. So she only managed a nod, which was more than enough for Zara. Young’s eyes were still on her, undressing her, fucking her and doing god knows what else in that perverted mind of hers. She only hoped the brunette would soon find a way to make those thoughts a reality. And as much as the memory of her work was gnawing at her, she wasn’t entirely averse to the idea that they start right now. Just one look at Zara’s face and Claire was convinced the girl was about to reach down her dress and take her then and there. But to her surprise, Young simply brought her hand to her lips, placing a chaste kiss on the back of it.

“Well then... your wish is my command,” she said, and withdrew to the side so Claire could be on her way. The redhead took a few seconds to compose herself and then slowly went to the door. Just as she was about to leave, she turned around to face Zara one more time. The girl was standing there, her ruffled hair and sheet-clad body giving her an impossibly sultry look. And if there was any doubt in Claire’s mind as to what exactly Young was thinking about, that infuriatingly sexy lip bite and the mischievous glint in her eyes told her everything she needed to know. She somehow managed to tear her eyes from the girl and finally leave the room. As she walked down the corridor she got a sneaking suspicion that she’d have a lot of trouble getting any work done in the following days. How fortunate that she now had an assistant to... help her out.


End file.
